Furniture designed for sitting and lounging can be found in a myriad of usages and applications. Sitting furniture has uses in the home, business, and outdoor settings. In one example, outdoor furniture is placed on the patio, under the gazebo, and around the pool to create functional spaces for entertaining and relaxing.
Some types of outdoor furniture has a thick foam cushion or pad, e.g., 10–12 inches thick, and enclosed in a durable fabric. The extra thick cushion makes the furniture very comfortable for sitting purposes. The fabric has qualities of being sunlight resilient, water repellant, and washable. The thick fabric-enclosed cushion is often placed on a solid wooden or metal base.
Sitting furniture constructed as described above is generally satisfactory when the piece is relatively new. However, over time and usage, and in the presence of outdoor elements including extreme heat and cold, such furniture tends to fatigue and fail. The foam cushion breaks down and loses its ability to support weight. The fatigue problem is particularly true of larger and thicker cushions along the edges and corners. When a person sits on the older furniture, the cushion no longer provides the same level of support as it did when it was new. The cushion will lose its shape and depress beyond the point of comfort for the user. Ultimately, the sitting furniture will have to be repaired or replaced, typically long before the end of its intended service life. In some cases, the cushion-based outdoor furniture may have to be replaced after only one or two seasons of use.
A need exists for furniture designed and constructed for sitting, which maintains its shape and support features over time and usage, including in the presence of outside elements.